


El café y nosotros

by kotokogas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Au Cafe, F/F, M/M, Modismos argentinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: La lluvia obliga a Dirk Strider a entrar a una cafetería de moda, ¿quién pensaría que allí encontraría algo más caliente que el café?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde





	El café y nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Ciel en un Santa Secreto 2020. Tkm Ciel ♥

Era el final de una tarde húmeda, de esas en las que llueve para que rápidamente salga el Sol, pero vuelve a llover y uno piensa que el clima está conspirando contra su tranquilidad. O al menos eso pensaba Dirk, que chasqueó la lengua y se resignó a entrar al primer café cerca de su ubicación. Realmente no tomaba tanto café, a decir verdad, prefería las bebidas azucaradas con gas para mantenerse despierto por largas horas (cosa que hacía todo el tiempo), pero no tenía otro lugar para refugiarse hasta que el cielo dejara de atentar contra su paz y contra la computadora que llevaba en el morral que le colgaba del hombro.

¿Una cafetería de especialidad? Perfecto, estaría lleno de _snobs_ demasiado ocupados en sus propias cabezas como para entrometerse en su trabajo. Podría adelantar algunos cálculos sin inconvenientes.

Se acercó a la barra con intención de pedir un _blend_ de granos colombianos y ecuatorianos -que no fuera fan del café no le impedía conocer uno o dos emblemáticos, el conocimiento no ocupa lugar, pero la cafeína sí lugar en el estómago-, pero apenas sus ojos se posaron en el barista no pudo con su genio.

—¿Qué me recomendás? —preguntó alzando las cejas, las que se asomaban por detrás de los lentes de sol.

Por un instante, el trabajador exhibió una mueca de sorpresa, mas esta mutó inmediatamente en una risita confiada: aceptaba el reto. Llevó su mano al mentón con un clásico gesto pensativo y Dirk exhibió media sonrisa, al fin algo interesante en su día… ¿El café? No, aquel barista de piel morena bronceada, gruesas gafas y grandes ojos verdes. Su propia vista le agradecía haber decidido parar en aquella cafetería.

En vez de volver a dirigirle la palabra, se dio vuelta y empezó a trabajar. No entendía totalmente el proceso que estaba llevando a cabo, pero estaba casi seguro de que el aparato que estaba maniobrando como si se tratara de un juego de niños era un sifón japonés. Había visto algunas publicidades sobre eso, pero debía admitir que jamás había visto una en persona, y mucho menos probado un café hecho con ese método. No se veía demasiado complejo, de seguro él podría hacerlo igual o mejor que aquel muchacho a la primera, pero había algo en la forma en que se movía que hacía que no quisiera sacarle los ojos de encima, incluso estaba tentado en sacarse las gafas para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Sí, ya había entendido que se trataba de un chico atractivo de prácticamente su edad, pero había algo más. Se manejaba en su lugar de trabajo como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, elegía las cantidades de los diversos productos con precisión y no sin antes olerlos para asegurarse de que estuvieran perfectos. Tampoco parecía molestarle que se empezara a formar cola, toda su atención estaba dedicada a los aparatos, los ingredientes y una taza blanca que había seleccionado entre tantas de distintas formas que tenía a su disposición.

—Aquí lo tienes. Si no es de tu agrado, puedes venir a que realice uno que sí lo sea. Que no te avergüence hacerlo —le informó con una sonrisa triunfal. Se lo veía seguro de su preparado. Incluso se negó a cobrarle, le importaba más el desafío que le había sido propuesto. Dirk solamente había hecho eso para jugar un poco, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho, aunque no podía quejarse porque lo estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba. De hecho, se estaba divirtiendo más que en toda esa semana y quizás que en todo el mes. Tras agradecerle y con la promesa de hacerle una devolución del producto, fue a ubicarse a la mesa individual más alejada de los grupos de gente, pero que contara con un enchufe para su notebook.

Ya sentado, relajó la espalda contra la madera que servía de respaldo y comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias. No faltaba mucho para que le tocara entregar un avance de su proyecto de investigación, y si bien tenía hecho el trabajo físico, debía ocuparse de lo más tedioso: escribirlo a modo de informe, precisar los cálculos y explicar su razonamiento y añadir algunas palabras para fundamentar por qué era una buena idea hacer un robot que pudiera pelear y contar chistes a la vez. ¿No sería más simple para todos aceptar que era una buena idea y apreciar que ya estaba hecho en vez de hacerlo perder tiempo (tiempo que podría utilizar en crear más genialidades) teniendo que explicar cálculos que ya había hecho sin tantos rodeos? Entendía que existieran protocolos y demás, pero era demasiado tedioso.

Las horas pasaban, los clientes se sucedían y él seguía en su turno. Había preparado más de cuarenta tazas de café en lo que llevaba de jornada, una nueva marca personal de la que debía estar orgulloso. Los procesos de aquella cafetería eran rigurosos, las máquinas eran caprichosas y los clientes exigían no menos que una calidad perfecta. Recordaba que en sus primeros días le habían hecho rehacer varias bebidas por estar “demasiado calientes” y no comprendía por qué no esperaban un poco a que se enfriara en vez de armar tanto revuelo. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado al trabajo, e incluso disfrutaba estar rodeado de personas todo el rato. Él, que había pasado tantos años solo, por fin había encontrado una forma de empezar a relacionarse con gente sin tener que hablarles demasiado, pero ayudando a sus habilidades interpersonales.

Aquel cliente particular que había aparecido al comienzo de su horario lo había sorprendido. Casi nadie lo había dejado elegir por ellos, todos los que acudían a su local se creían grandes conocedores del café y su proceso; daban indicaciones precisas sobre lo que querían, pagaban y se iban. Este chico había sido particular desde que lo vio: llevaba gafas de sol en punta por más que estuviera lloviendo, lucía una remera con muchos ¿caballos? y podía asegurar que nunca había visto a alguien con la piel tan pálida. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos, lo había dejado explotar su imaginación y destrezas, por lo que no podía hacer menos que eximirlo de pagar la cuenta. Además, al ser esa bebida un invento suyo no habría sabido ponerle un precio.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse cada vez más rápido hasta que la noche se adueñó de las calles, lo que significaba que era hora de cerrar. Sus compañeros estaban terminando de limpiar, por lo que iría a despedir a los pocos clientes que quedaban. La mayoría de esos comensales estaban terminando sus bebidas, listos para marcharse, pero en una mesa del fondo notó que el chico con la remera de caballos seguía allí. Lo vio enfrascado totalmente en su laptop y, si bien tenía las gafas, podía asegurar que ni siquiera debía estar pestañeando. Lo único que hacía era teclear a una velocidad sobrehumana para luego tomarse unos segundos, hacer algunas anotaciones en papel y luego seguir. Lamentablemente, no importaba lo ocupado que estuviera, el local debía cerrar y él debía ir a su casa.

Se acercó despacio, tampoco quería asustarlo, pero cuando advirtió que el café estaba allí intacto, no supo qué pensar y se abalanzó sobre la mesa.

—Creo haberte comentado que si el café no era de tu agrado podías cambiarlo—expresó de pronto. Dirk tardó unos segundos en terminar de teclear y poder reaccionar a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Yo… ni siquiera lo probé —reconoció con un tono de voz neutro—. Decidí dejarlo enfriar unos minutos y recién noto que se hizo de noche.

—¿Eso lo dices en serio? ¿Es posible que te encuentres tan ocupado?

—Sí, tengo que terminar algunas cosas —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Sin embargo, se dispuso a tomar el café.

—¡No! ¡No hace falta! Ya debe estar totalmente helado, no vale la pena.

No obtuvo respuesta. Dirk siguió concentrado en la taza. Estaba totalmente concentrado en tratar de apreciar al máximo el sabor de lo que estaba en su boca. Si bien no era un gran conocedor, se esforzó en distinguir las distintas notas de la bebida.

—Dulce… frutado… ¿colombiano?

—Ecuatoriano, en realidad. Yo creo que es de los más dulces que existen y también tiene notas frutadas, como de mermelada. Aunque, es una lástima, porque sus granos no son tan conocidos como los de Colombia y tienen mucha menor producción.

—Parece que conocés lo tuyo —respondió Dirk, sorprendido, pero sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera la taza de café que estaba por terminar.

—Por supuesto, después de todo es mi trabajo… pero, veo que no soy el único… —replicó señalando la pila de papeles llenos de números y letras mezclados — Perdón por entrometerme, pero eso se ve complicado también.

—¿Esto? Yo diría “tedioso” más que “complicado”. Cuando estás familiarizado y dedicás una porción generosa de tu cerebro solo a esta tarea, se vuelve casi automática. El problema es explicarle el proceso a los demás —explicó. No se estaba dando aires _a propósito_ , pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo, como siempre que su intelecto era tema de conversación.

—Ya veo…

Era difícil encontrar algo para responder a eso. Sí, lo que estaba haciendo se veía sumamente complicado, pero tampoco justificaba que lo dijera así, más siendo que tenía unos lentes de sol con forma poco convencional y una remera de caballos.

—Supongo que te debe pasar lo mismo con los cafés. Las personas que estaban delante de mí en la cola llevaron dos o tres bebidas distintas, de las más comunes que sirven en todos lados. Las preparaste rápido, pero para hacer este tardaste casi el doble de tiempo y no lo hiciste de forma automática, el sifón no había sido utilizado al menos en todo el día —volvió a hablar Dirk antes de proceder a terminarse el fondo de su taza.

—Sí… de hecho es exactamente así —reconoció y soltó una breve risa. Así que en realidad prestaba más atención a su alrededor de lo que parecía, incluso lo observó hacer las bebidas. Y sabía lo que era el sifón. Bastante sorprendente para lo que parecía un nerd cualquiera—. Por cierto, ¿vas a la universidad de ingeniería? La que se encuentra a dos cuadras hacia la derecha. Todo el tiempo vienen estudiantes luego de clases.

—Sí. No es que voy en el sentido de _ir como alumno_ , sino que estoy haciendo unas investigaciones. Robots más que nada. ¿Te gustan los robots?

—No —salió de su boca automáticamente. Incluso tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Por qué había sido eso? Nunca había visto ningún robot en persona, hasta había visto varias películas de ciencia ficción que podría definir como _pésimas obras de arte_ que los involucraban —. Quiero decir, no tuve oportunidad de estar en presencia de alguno en mi vida.

—¿No? Bueno, quizás sea un día de suerte para la nueva experiencia —comentó. ¿Por qué había sonado tan sugerente? Casi inapropiado, de hecho. Sin embargo, no se demoró con sus pensamientos y sacó una pequeña figura de metal de su bolso —. Es solo una muestra, el verdadero es tan alto como yo.

—Sorprendente…Y se parece a ti, incluso. ¿Cuál es su utilidad?

—Básicamente pelea. Y cuenta bromas ingeniosas. Y también abre botellas de gaseosa.

—¿Por qué alguien querría esa particular combinación de habilidades en un robot? Si es que puedo preguntar y no es alguna clase de súper-secreto del gobierno.

—No, nada de eso. O al menos no por ahora… La verdadera pregunta sería “¿por qué alguien _no_ querría un robot que pueda pelear y contar chistes a la vez que abre tus gaseosas?”. Las ventajas se cuentan solas. Además, es _irónico_.

No sabía qué responderle. Tampoco entendía si le estaba tomando el pelo o _de verdad_ tenía un prototipo de un robot de pelea y bromas frente a sus ojos. Se sintió un poco bastante confundido. Para su suerte, escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

—¡Ey, Jake! Yo ya me voy, te dejo el cierre. Nos vemos mañana —exclamó uno de sus compañeros, quien no se acercó demasiado porque pensaba que su colega conocía al chico con remera de caballos. Ni siquiera esperó a ver qué le respondía.

—Así que… ¿te llamás Jake? —preguntó Dirk. En todo lo que llevaban hablando no había preguntado su nombre. Aquello era bastante descortés, sobre todo por haberlo estado comiendo con la mirada desde su llegada al café.

—¡Jake English, para servirle! —saludó levantándose para hacer una reverencia. Cuando se volvió a sentar, le tendió la mano.

—Un placer. Soy Dirk Strider —correspondió. Aquel barista era definitivamente demasiado formal para hablar —. Perdón por estar interrumpiendo que te vayas a tu casa. Guardo esto y me voy.

—¡No! No te preocupes… Siempre me quedo. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para limpiar correctamente las máquinas y dejar todo listo para mañana. Además, recién son las ocho y media. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría tomar una taza del mismo café que te preparé antes, pero a su temperatura correcta? Créeme que hay un océano de diferencia entre su versión helada-de-cuatro-horas.

Dirk no habría desaprovechado una oportunidad de tomar otro café preparado por las manos de Jake (especialmente si podía volver a verlo de espaldas mientras los preparaba), pero ¡ocho y media de la noche!

—No, lo siento. Tengo que ir urgente a mi casa. Si no llego antes de las nueve, me voy a perder cierto programa de televisión —explicó brevemente mientras guardaba todo lo que había sacado de su bolso—. Pero me gustaría aceptar ese café. ¿En qué horarios trabajás mañana? Tengo que venir de nuevo a la facultad a entregar al Pequeño Bro, el robot.

—No estoy seguro todavía, tenemos personal de vacaciones, por lo que vamos acomodando sobre la hora nuestros turnos. Si me pasás tu número, puedo escribirte apenas lo sepa. ¿Te parece bien?

Claro que le parecía bien, incluso le parecía perfecto. No esperaba que aquel muchacho fuera directo a su celular. No tenía queja alguna, claro, pero no lo habría previsto, y eso era raro en él.

—Sí, claro —expresó con media sonrisa antes de dictar los diez dígitos —. Bueno, me voy yendo. Espero tu mensaje, _Jake English_.

—¡Por supuesto! Hasta luego, Dirk Strider —lo despidió enérgicamente —. Por cierto, ¿qué programa de televisión es de vida o muerte?

—My Little Pony —respondió sin pensar —. Es crucial para mi investigación.

En su viaje en subte, el excéntrico muchacho de lentes de sol aprovechó para responder los mensajes acumulados en toda la tarde que había pasado sin mirar su celular. No había muchas personas que le escribieran, pero sí había bastantes acumulados.

“[17:44, 23/06/2020] Bro: eu

[17:44, 23/06/2020] Bro: bro

[17:44, 23/06/2020] Bro: capo

[17:45, 23/06/2020] Bro: rey de los robots con gustos extraños y el refinado gusto por las espadas rotas, los caballos y épicas batallas de rap

[17:45, 23/06/2020] Bro: me voy a lo de john con rose, jade, terezi, kanaya y karkat. creo que nos quedamos a dormir porque quieren probar unos juegos de mesa y unas películas malas. nos re vimos”

Los privilegios de vivir con su hermano: estaba todo el tiempo con sus amigos. Nadie que lo molestara para terminar el bendito informe, nadie que se burlara por llegar a casa rápido a ver MLP y _fanear_ a la bellísima Rainbow Dash.

“[20:46, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Bueno. Recordá que es apropiado tener 8 horas de sueño.

[20:46, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Ahre.”

Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba Dave. Seguramente él entendería y apreciaría la doble ironía de poner una palabra que marcaba la ironía de su primer mensaje. ¿Qué más tenía sin leer?

“[15:12, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): eyy

[15:12, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): eyyyy

[15:12, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

[15:12, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

[15:12, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): ADIVINA QUE

[15:13, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): no me quede domrda para la clase de hoy

[15:13, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): bueno tal vez solo un pco

[15:13, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): PERO llegue a entregar el trbajo

[15:13, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): y CREO que estaba todo bien

[15:13, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): asi quye gracias por tu ayuda distriiiii esto merece n festejo

[17:55, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): euu contestaa

[17:55, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): qie andas haciendo

[18:40, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): te voiyt a caer en tu casa si no me respondess

[18:40, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): rose se fue con tu hermano y los otros a lo de john y me aburrooooo

[18:41, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): ojala poder ir a saludar a john wink wikn

[18:41, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): no es divertido si no me respondes lo sabisa?

[20:46, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Recién veo todos tus mensajes. Desde que salí de la universidad estuve en un café adelantando mi informe.

[20:47, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Sabés que es casi un insulto que me pongan a hacer los cálculos detallados como si nadie supiera lo molesto que es, pero dicen que quieren los algoritmos al pie de la letra.

[20:47, 23/06/2020] Dirk: En fin.

[20:47, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Me distraje hablando con el barista y casi se me hace tarde para MLP.

[20:47, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Si querés, mañana te paso a buscar y vamos juntos hasta la facultad.”.

Dirk sabía que había sido un error utilizar la expresión “me distraje hablando con el barista” en una conversación con su amiga. De seguro empezaría a preguntar todos los detalles de algo que realmente no existía: le habló porque él había empezado primero. Y porque era realmente atractivo. Y hacía buen café. Y pese a tener una forma exageradamente extraña, formal y torpe de comunicarse, le había resultado interesante siendo que se consideraba exigente a la hora de conocer a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se movió lo más rápido posible para arribar a su hogar antes de que empezara su programa televisivo de preferencia.

Diez menos cuarto de la noche, Dirk estaba satisfecho: había consumido su dosis diaria de hilarantes aventuras repletas de amistad y mensajes positivos en forma de pequeños caballos mágicos de colores. Le quedaba prepararse la cena antes de sumergirse en una noche de estar completamente frente a la computadora encargándose de los últimos cálculos para su informe, los argumentos principales de su tesis de filosofía, y, claro, escuchando unas épicas batallas de rap con rimas épicas y sonidos desquiciados que luego compartiría con su hermano.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a prepararse un ramen instantáneo, recibió un mensaje en su celular que se acumuló con los otros que habían llegado mientras estaba pendiente de la televisión.

“[21:11, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): COMO QUE UN BARISTA

[21:11, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): dirk estanislao strider contame todo YA MISMO o voy a ir a tu casa a patearte lña puerta y triearla abajo me escuchaset

[21:15, 23/06/2020] Roxy la reina B): igual si, te espero mañana para ir juntos ♥”

“[21:45, 23/06/2020] XX-XXXX-XXXX: Hola, dirk. Soy jake. Te escribo ahora porque creo que el programa de televisión ya terminó y no quería molestarte. ¿Fue un buen capítulo? Me informaron que mañana trabajo hasta las 15:00. No sé si te queda bien venir sobre ese horario, así puedo preparar el café y tener tiempo para tomarlo sin tener que atender a los clientes. Bueno, luego me avisas. ¡Saludos!”

Tal como lo había previsto de Roxy, quería todos los detalles. Con la cena ya se lo contaría bien. Escribir desde la computadora resulta muchísimo más cómodo que desde el celular, y de seguro ella se dormiría tarde de nuevo.

El mensaje de Jake, en cambio, lo había tomado por sorpresa. El hecho de que tuviera en cuenta el horario de MLP era un detalle que no pasaría por alto. Además, le parecía hasta dulce que fuera tan formal también a la hora de mandar un mensaje.

[20:50, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Ey, acá Dirk. Gracias por decirme. Sí, me queda perfecto ese horario porque mañana salgo a esa hora de la facultad.

[20:50, 23/06/2020] Dirk: Sí. Fue un capítulo excelente. Hubo una carrera y fue muy interesante el modo en que se expresaron los personajes para resolver sus diferencias. Si no has visto nunca My Little Pony, realmente te lo recomiendo.

[20:52, 23/06/2020] Jake English: ¡Hola! ¡Ya mismo te agrego a mis contactos! Gracias por responder.

[20:53, 23/06/2020] Jake English: No sé si será lo mío. Estoy más interesado en películas, veo bastantes por semana.

[20:53, 23/06/2020] Dirk: ¿Qué clase de películas?

[20:53, 23/06/2020] Jake English: Toda clase de películas, realmente.

[20:53, 23/06/2020] Jake English: Quizás tenga una predilección por los filmes sobre aventuras y ciencia ficción, pero nunca diría que no a una buena película

Dirk anotó eso en su mente. No sabría qué tantas chances tendría de poder ver una película con Jake, pero ciertamente estaba interesado en que eso ocurriera. O cualquier otra cosa con él, a decir verdad.

En sus 24 años de vida, el mayor de los Strider no había sentido una atracción _real_ por nadie. Sí había habido algunos compañeros de secundario que habían llamado su atención por el aspecto físico que ostentaban, pero ninguno había ido mucho más allá de eso por lo aburridos y escasos de cerebro que habían resultado. Había una lista de gente muy breve con la que Dirk podía hablar: Calliope y Roxy, sus mejores amigas; Dave, su hermano. Varias veces había hablado con los amigos de Dave, listo. La mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con su computadora y sus robots. ¿Pasatiempos? Armar robots y las batallas de rap online, en las que siempre sobresalía por sus despiadadas rimas. También coleccionaba espadas, rotas en su gran mayoría, y libros sobre mitología y caballos. Siempre estaba haciendo algo, ya fuera trabajando en sus androides, perfeccionando unos sistemas de inteligencia artificial, o escribiendo su tesis sobre filosofía.

Por todo eso, no estaba seguro de lo que le interesaba de Jake. Aunque, pensádolo mejor, solo lo conocía desde la tarde. No hacía falta darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Solo le contaría a Roxy sobre él y listo.

Así, la noche de Dirk transcurrió como él lo había planeado, sí, pero con el agregado de una amena conversación con aquel agraciado barista, a quien vería al día siguiente para una segunda ronda de un café personalizado.

—¡Ey, Di! —saludó Roxy sorprendentemente radiante para ser las once de la mañana.

—Roxy. ¿Cómo estás? —respondió. Para ser alguien que apenas había dormido por la noche, no se le notaba en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, estaba más que acostumbrado —. ¿Vamos?

—¡Sí que sí! Por cierto… ¿estás nervioso? —preguntó sin parar de alzar sus cejas.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—¡Sabés por qué! Hasta yo estaría nerviosa de encontrarme a tomar un café con un barista con esas _posaderas_.

—Me sorprende que digas eso después de solo haber visto algunas fotos viejas en su Instagram abandonado. El que, por cierto, no hacía falta que _investigaras_ como si fueras tu hermana.

—Pero, ¿me equivoco?

—La verdad, no.

—¡Obvio que no! Sabés que tengo ojo para esas cosas.

—Lo tenés. E igual terminás saliendo con todos los peores que te cruzás.

—Y sí, ¡si tenés todos los mejores para vos!

—Sí, como todos los aburridos con los que teníamos que hablar en el colegio… No me hagas reír.

—¡¿Te acordás del que te pedía todo el tiempo que le tocaras los brazos musculosos?! —chilló antes de una carcajada intensa.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Desayuné hace un rato.

—Me parece bien. No hay que quedarnos en el pasado. Lo importante es que en unas horas te vas a encontrar con un bombón de primera categoría. Por cierto, ¿te puedo acompañar hasta el lugar? Ya que vas a salir con uno que sabe hacer algo, me gustaría probar algo de café.

—No es una cita. No creo que esté interesado. Me parece que no tiene demasiados amigos, su compañero no se acercó mucho para despedirlo y, por la forma en la que habla, no parece acostumbrado a estar con gente. Pero hace lo que quieras. Y sin saludarlo.

—Qué estricto que sos, Distri. No es justo.

Ya estaban por llegar a la universidad. Tenían suerte de que el subte fuera tan rápido, de solo estuvieran a unas pocas estaciones de su destino, de vivir cerca entre sí, y de tener clases en edificios vecinos.

—¿Y John? —preguntó. Si bien no entendía del todo los gustos de su amiga, la apoyaría hasta el fin del mundo (especialmente porque en todos los años de conocerla, nunca había podido cambiar sus intereses románticos).

—No sé… es lindo y eso, pero es un amigo de nuestros hermanitos…

—Roxy, tiene más de veinte años…

—Sí, pero viste que ellos son de otra onda… Se juntan casi todos los días a ver películas y jugar juegos de mesa, nunca algo un poco más divertido.

—Roxy, nosotros nos juntamos a leer y también jugamos juegos de mesa. La única diferencia debe ser la cantidad de alcohol.

—Tenés razón, pero no me convence. Además, creo que le gusta Karkat. O esa chica rapada que se junta con ellos a veces.

—Roxy, Karkat lleva dos años y medio saliendo con Dave.

—¡Cierto! Tenés razón, pero cuando eran más chicos creo que estaba interesado en él. En realidad, no sé. Y Rose tampoco me ayuda demasiado.

—Las cosas van a ocurrir cuando tengan que hacerlo, siempre te digo.

—Sí, y porque solo a vos te pasa de cruzarte con un bombonazo de ojos verdes cuando tratás de evitar la lluvia.

—No creo que sea nada realmente.

A metros de su destino, Dirk despidió a su amiga con la promesa de encontrarse allí mismo y emprendió una corta caminata hasta el salón donde pasaría las próximas horas explicándole a su director de tesis todos los avances que había hecho hasta el momento. Sí, estaría un buen tiempo desarrollando el porqué había decidido utilizar ciertas fórmulas en lugar de otras, determinados materiales en los componentes y, especialmente, todo lo relacionado a las bromas y capacidad de pelea que había programado en su querida figura metálica. Roxy, por su parte, simularía prestar atención en las dos tediosas horas de clase teórica para luego llevar a cabo los ejercicios prácticos sin más preocupación que sus errores de tipeo.

—Ahora sí, ¿nervioso?

—Mi única razón para albergar nervios era sobre predecir si ibas a volver a decir esa ridícula frase. Aunque, en realidad, no sé por qué siquiera dudé: era claro que ibas a preguntarlo.

—Qué fastidio cuando te ponés así, Di. Me aburrís un poco cuando entrás en modo “Dirk Strider, el robot que lo sabe todo y es súper irónico”.

—Soy así.

—No, solo te gusta ser molesto.

—Me gusta “ser molesto” porque debido a la forma de mi crianza, mis oportunidades de socialización, la educación que recibí y una gran cantidad de factores extra, llevaron a que fuera así, o a que, como decís, me guste ser así. No creo que sea mi responsabilidad.

—Como sea. No te banco cuando te ponés así. Además, ¡estás por ir a una cita! Tenés que mostrar tus mejores cualidades enfrente del bronceado.

—¿Mis mejores cualidades? ¿Cuáles? ¿Una inteligencia y capacidad de desarrollo cognitivo que me llevó a ser capaz de construir y programar robots desde los quince años, procesar y resolver debates filosóficos y, pese a ello, resultar “molesto” a mi mejor amiga? No sé si sean características dignas de explotar, menos si de verdad se tratase de una “cita”.

—No es momento de tirarte abajo. Aparte, no me imagino a nadie que no apreciaría todo eso que dijiste. Y si llego a conocer a alguien así, personalmente me voy a encargar de que sufra eternamente. Todo sea por mi mejor _bro_.

—Debería estar agradecido —y realmente lo estaba.

—¡Claro que sí! Porque bien sabés que no te gustaría tenerme en tu contra… Por cierto, ¿es allá?

—Sí, el lugar que a metros se puede notar como pretencioso.

—Qué raro. _Jakey_ no me parece para nada pretencioso. Es decir, vivió muchos años en una isla del caribe con pocos habitantes, no creo que ahora se crea heredero de los Peixes.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste metiéndote en sus redes sociales?

—No mucho más, realmente. Solo me imaginé que sus contraseñas podían ser simples y repetitivas, y no usa páginas con demasiada seguridad. Culpa suya, no mía.

Dirk no respondió. Estaba concentrado en tratar de descifrar si Jake se encontraba cerca de la puerta, pero entre el toldo y sus lentes de sol se le complicaba bastante entender lo que ocurría a media cuadra de distancia.

Se acercaron a la entrada casi en silencio, especialmente por las últimas palabras de su conversación, las que no podían ser oídas por nadie cercano a la cafetería. Además, Roxy no paraba de darle palmadas en la espalda en forma de compartirle buenas energías y ánimo.

—¡Dirk! Justo a tiempo —saludó el barista sacándose el delantal, terminando su turno.

—¡Hola, Jake! —respondió Roxy. Dirk la fulminó con la mirada, lástima que sus gafas impidieron que alguien lo notara.

—Disculpa, Jake. Ella es Roxy, mi amiga —explicó, pero ella interrumpió para agregar que era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana —. Cursamos juntos prácticamente, y ella insistió en que quería probar este lugar, pero ya se va.

—Oh, entiendo. Encantado en conocerte y en poder prepararte una bebida. ¿Hay algo que prefieras tomar?

—El placer es mío, totalmente. Me interesan más las bebidas frías y dulces, pero tampoco tanto. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Me imagino un _blend_ africano con algo de vainilla y frutos rojos, ¿te parece?

—¡Perfecto!

—Yo pago eso y lo que vayamos a tomar nosotros. Insisto, especialmente después de lo de ayer —acotó Dirk. Sabía que Roxy podía ser bastante atrevida y llevarse la bebida sin pagar. Además, realmente tenía ganas de devolverle el gesto a Jake.

—No hay problema. Me pongo a trabajar, entonces. Siéntanse libres de elegir algo de la vidriera de los postres.

Dieron unos pasos para ver qué tenían para ofrecerles, y una señorita de la misma edad que ellos se acercó para ayudarlos a elegir. Dirk no estaba particularmente interesado, las cosas dulces no eran lo suyo. Prefirió que Roxy eligiera por ambos, pero parecía que su amiga estaba más interesada en hablar con la señorita de los pasteles que otra cosa. Aburrido, decidió volver a donde se encontraba Jake para ver si podía hablar con él ahora que su acompañante había encontrado entretenimiento lejos.

—¿No te dicen nada por usar las máquinas, aunque tu turno haya terminado? —inició la conversación.

—No, para nada. Además, ya has hecho el pago, por lo que sigo generando ganancias al dueño.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—¿Sin caballos, hoy? —preguntó divertido el chico de ojos verdes señalando la remera de Dirk, que solo tenía una gorra de ¿béisbol?

—Sin caballos… en la ropa —explicó haciendo asomar desde su bolso una billetera de My Little Pony.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —respondió riendo —. Por cierto, se ve que tu amiga hizo buenas migas con la mía.

—¿La conoces? Igualmente, ella habla hasta con las piedras, así que no es nada para sorprenderse —informó, aunque ahora que sabía que era amiga de Jake, temía por sus frecuentes indecencias.

—Parece una chica muy simpática, seguro se lleve bien con Jane. Además, a la hora de hablar de postres, es definitivamente la mejor. Deberías probar algo.

—¿Sí? No soy mucho de las cosas dulces. Le dije a Roxy que eligiera algo por mí, así que ya voy a poder decidirlo por mí mismo —comentó algo distraído. ¿Aquella chica Jane sería su novia?

—¡No te vas a arrepentir! —aseguró. ¿Aquella chica Roxy sería su novia? —¿Podrías ir llevándoles estos a las chicas? Creo que habías dicho que ella ya se iba, así que lo preparé primero para que no perdiera más tiempo.

Dirk agarró los vasos plásticos y se encaminó hacia la barra de postres, donde las dos mujeres hablaban animadamente. Desde lejos, podía evidenciar de forma clara a su amiga de toda la vida estaba siendo igual de ruidosa que siempre y, si la vista no lo engañaba, estaba diciendo cosas que hacían sonrojar y poner un poco incómoda a la casi desconocida Jane.

Dos meses después…

—Dirk, me tenés hartísima. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que todos los días casi a toda hora estés hablando con Jake y no seas capaz de expresar tus estúpidos sentimientos?! —vociferó Roxy.

—Este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo, y creo que será mejor que él mismo se dé cuenta. No es como si hubiese dejado pocas pistas en el ambiente.

Durante los últimos sesenta días, la relación entre Dirk y Jake había crecido considerablemente. De aquellos primeros cafés que habían compartido casi accidentalmente, habían pasado de reunirse en un parque a practicar una de las aficiones que los dos tenían en común: las peleas. Incluso Dirk había modificado uno de sus prototipos para que se ajustara exactamente al modo de pelear de Jake y fuera capaz de entrenarlo, ya que el chico argumentaba que estaba “fuera de forma” desde que había abandonado la isla hacía año y medio. Como si eso fuera poco, también intercambiaban permanentemente mensajes a través de sus celulares y se habían hecho contactos en casi todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber.

Roxy estuvo siempre al tanto de todo. Le costaba creer que su amigo por fin hubiese alcanzado sentimientos rojos con alguien, ¡y en tan poco tiempo! Ella misma había tenido sentimientos por Dirk, pero cuando no tenían más de diez años, y le sorprendía que conociéndolo desde hacía tantos años nunca hubiera expresado interés romántico fuerte por ninguna. Por eso mismo, le alegraba que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien… ¡pero tenía que animarse a dar el siguiente paso!

Ella sabía de su nueva mejor amiga Jane que Jake se estaba dando cuenta de todos los intentos de Dirk por hacer notar sus sentimientos. Y claro, porque Dirk mismo así lo había querido. Lamentablemente para todos los que lo rodeaban, él siempre tenía un plan. En general, era un plan complejo que tenía en cuenta la forma de ser de los demás para lograr sus fines, y esta vez no era la excepción. Habiendo llegado a conocer a Jake en tan poco tiempo, había entendido que, si dejaba pistas en los gestos que tenía con él, tarde o temprano, pero más temprano que tarde, se daría cuenta. Esto le era beneficioso porque no tenía que arriesgarse innecesariamente y el otro hablaría del tema solo cuando eso ocurriera y tuviera algo para decirle al respecto. Así, minimizaba los posibles daños y evitaba exponerse demasiado.

La mayor de las Lalonde entendía que todo fuera parte del complejo de Dios que tenía Dirk, pero que en realidad ocultaba su profundo miedo de ser herido y de no tener las cosas bajo control. Sí, claro, si lo conocía más que nadie. Sin embargo, no podía no parecerle injusto y poco natural la forma en la que su amigo se manejaba. Es decir, ¿quién demonios deja todo el ambiente preparado mientras mira lo que ocurre detrás de escena?

Jake era un buen chico. Las veces en las que se había reunido con él, Jane y Dirk había notado que malo no era. Podía ser un poco torpe y le costaba hablar con los demás, mas podía verse un enorme esfuerzo de su parte. Parecía estar a gusto pasando tiempo con ellos, y siempre trataba de participar en todas las conversaciones, por más que no conociera mucho el tema. Por eso, creía que merecía que Dirk fuera de frente para decir lo que tuviera que decir.

[09:27, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

[09:27, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Vamos, que me matás de la intriga.

[09:27, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Sí, lo siento, estaba terminando de hacerme el desayuno, la comida más importante del día.

[09:27, 30/08/2020] Jake English: ¿No te parece absolutamente extraño que alguien que trabaja en una cafetería de especialidad, que conozca tanto sobre café y lo prepare tan bien desayune té?

[09:28, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Digo, esto fue lo que Dirk dijo la primera vez que se lo comenté.

[09:30, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Ya veo, esto tiene que ver con Dirk.

[09:31, 30/08/2020] Jake English: ¡No! Es decir, sí tiene que ver con su persona, pero no es el motivo por el cual te comenté la cuestión del té.

[09:31, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Pues, sí. Lamento molestarte nuevamente, pero creo que podrías arrojar luz sobre ciertas dudas que se me estuvieron presentando últimamente.

[09:32, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: ¡Claro! ¿Para qué somos mejores amigos si no es para ayudarnos mutuamente cuando tengamos problemas del corazón?

[09:32, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: O cualquier tipo de problemas, quiero decir.

[09:32, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Vamos, podés contarme.

[09:35, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Bueno, estuve pensando que últimamente Dirk se ha vuelto importante en mi vida.

[09:35, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Eso sonó exagerado, quizás, pero la verdad es que hablo con él todos los días casi todo el día, intercambiamos imágenes en redes sociales que antes apenas utilizaba para saludar a mis compañeros de trabajo en las festividades, vamos a parques los fines de semana y nos hemos reunido a ver películas más de una vez.

[09:36, 30/08/2020] Jake English: ¡Incluso me regaló un robot diseñado específicamente para ayudarme a mejorar mis movimientos de pelea! ¡Y el muy bastardo conoce frases de mis películas favoritas y las usa para incitarme a pelear con él!

[09:36, 30/08/2020] Jake English: A lo que voy con esto es que creo que dirk ha estado dejando pistas sobre que está interesado en mí. Interesado en sentido romántico, quiero decir.

[09:40, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Entiendo lo del tiempo que pasan juntos y lo mucho que hablan, pero no veo el punto a lo del robot. Además, ¿qué te hace creer que todo eso para él significa dar pistas sobre que quiere salir contigo?

[09:41, 30/08/2020] Jake English: He tenido algo de ayuda en ese tema…

[09:41, 30/08/2020] Jake English: El otro día, el viernes, cuando roxy y yo fuimos desde el café a la casa de dirk, ella me habló un poco de él.

[09:42, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

[09:43, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Me contó algunas cosas sobre dirk… cosas que dijo que seguramente él no me hubiera dicho.

[09:43, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Y tenía razón.

[09:43, 30/08/2020] Jake English: A dirk no le gusta hablar de sí mismo, y siempre que lo hace, trata de que sea el menor tiempo posible. También lo hace como con… ¿bronca? Como si no se gustara. Eso me da algo de pena, ¿sabés?

[09:43, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Realmente creo que es una persona asombrosa. Digo, es increíble que pueda hacer robots desde tan joven, que sea tan exageradamente inteligente y bueno en todo lo que hace. Además, está haciendo la carrera de filosofía sin ir a la facultad más que para dar los exámenes.

[09:44, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Ni hablar de cuida a su hermano menor desde que son pequeños.

[09:46, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Ya, entiendo el punto…

[09:46, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Estás hasta la cabeza con ese chico.

[09:47, 30/08/2020] Jake English: ¡El punto de lo que estaba diciendo es otro!

[09:47, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Me refiero a que roxy me contó que él no es demasiado directo para las cosas importantes. Dice que cree mejor poner ideas en la cabeza de los demás para que piensen lo que él quiere.

[09:47, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Eso sonó ¿mal? Pero significa que él va a hacer justamente lo que dije: PISTAS en vez de ir de forma clara.

[09:47, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Por eso, yo creo que él definitivamente está interesado en mí.

[09:48, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: ¿¿¿Seguro??? Digo, si lo dice Roxy debe ser cierto. Ella también es muy inteligente y conoce a Dirk más que nadie. La primera vez que los vi, pensé que eran o familia o pareja. Ahora que los conozco sé que es más lo primero.

[09:48, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Pero igual… ¿no te parece demasiado apresurado todo? Lo conocés hace menos de tres meses.

[09:48, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Aunque, quién soy yo para decir estas cosas.

[09:49, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Me parece perfecto si querés intentar algo con él. Es un buen chico.

[09:49, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Y si todo esto de las pistas y demás es cierto, él de verdad está muy interesado en ti. Y eso es importante.

[09:49, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Así que, mi consejo de amiga es: ¡¡dale para adelante!!

[09:49, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Hoy se van a ver, ¿no? Pues, es el momento.

[09:50, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Te has apresurado demasiado, jane.

[09:50, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Pero has hecho la versión corta de esta conversación, lo que ha facilitado bastante lo que estaba pensando.

[09:50, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Creo que tienes razón. Por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

[09:52, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: CLARO QUE SÍ, ¡¡SOY LA MEJOR!!

[09:53, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

[09:54, 30/08/2020] Jake English: No lo sé, realmente. Y creo que no puedo ponerme a pensar porque me parece que sin querer he prendido el robot y no va a dejarme en paz hasta que terminemos de pelear.

[09:55, 30/08/2020] Jake English: Lo siento, jane. Después hablamos.

[10:00, 30/08/2020] Jane Crocker: Sí, yo también estoy ocupada. Charlamos luego. ¡¡Suerte!!

El plan era que, desde las 13 horas, Dirk y Jake se juntaran en la casa del primero a ver películas elegidas una por cada uno. Era una buena forma de pasar el domingo. Sin embargo, Jake se había puesto considerablemente nervioso tras la conversación que había tenido con su amiga. Es decir, sí, ahora podía estar seguro de que Dirk tenía interés romántico en él, pero ¡¿qué seguía después de eso?! Si ya había entendido que el chico rubio apenas haría algo al respecto, ¿qué podía hacer él? No se le ocurrían formas no vergonzosas de tratar el tema. ¿Había acaso algún modo de decir “disculpa, sé que estás interesado en mí, creo que yo también” sin que le explotara la cara? Probablemente no, pero tampoco le parecía bien dejar las cosas como estaban y que esa picazón en el pecho continuara indefinidamente porque ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de hacer nada.

En realidad, Jake creía que Dirk sí había hecho cosas al respecto. Después de todo, las pistas no habían sido pocas. Sí sutiles, pero no pocas. ¿Quién programa un robot especialmente para otra persona basado en sus gustos, estilo de pelea y temas de conversación? La respuesta a eso era Dirk, y por detalles como esos es que el chico que jamás se sacaba las gafas de sol por un problema con sus ojos había atrapado toda su atención. Y por eso, quería hacer algo al respecto.

—Puntualidad digna de su apellido —saludó Dirk cuando bajó a abrir la puerta.

—Por supuesto, tengo una imagen que mantener —respondió haciendo la misma reverencia que le día que se habían conocido, gesto que el otro notó.

—Vamos, ya está preparada la primera película. Sabías que Avatar es la peor película con mayor presupuesto de la historia, ¿no? Supongo que sí, si es la quinta vez que la ves.

—Ey, yo no critico las cuatro películas animadas que vimos la semana pasada.

—Porque te encantaron, especialmente Nausicaä y su traje azul.

Cuando entraron, la habitación principal del departamento estaba preparada como las veces anteriores: el sillón con algunos almohadones, la mesa llena de porquerías que uno come cuando ve películas -algo que abundaba en la casa Strider- y una computadora portátil con el principio de Avatar en pausa, esperando al invitado.

Sin embargo, Jake se resistió a acomodarse en el sillón como si estuviera en su casa. De hecho, apenas cruzó la puerta, se quedó quieto con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La emoción de volver a ver Avatar te dejó inmóvil? ¿Puede ser que la idea de todos esos personajes con piel azul te genere tanta dicha que ni siquiera puedas dar un paso?

—No, Dirk. Yo…

No hizo falta otra cosa para que el rubio entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Acorde a sus cálculos, ya era hora de que Jake descubriera todo. Pese a ello, no podía interferir aun, no conocía qué sentimientos había despertado en el joven comprender sus intenciones. Por lo tanto, debía esperar un poco más.

—Entonces… ¿quieres agua, té, café, quizás una bebida energizante?

Jake no respondió. En lugar de eso, saltó sorpresivamente hacia Dirk y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, lleno de nervios, de miedo, pero sobre todas las cosas, lleno de incertidumbre. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo encarar la situación.

Dirk solo atinó a recibirlo y, tras unos segundos, decidió abrazarlo también. Ya había obtenido la respuesta que había estado buscando, por la cual había realizado tantos planes meticulosos, por el cual había estado noches sin dormir apretando los tornillos de un robot de pelea, por el cual se había hecho amante del café y hasta le había agarrado el gusto a las películas que ni irónicamente podían ser graciosas.

Se sacó las gafas, dejándolas colgadas en el perchero con cara de muñeco ventrílocuo que estaba junto a la puerta y separó lo suficiente a Jake para poder verle la cara.

—Te dije que eran naranjas, ¿no? —preguntó hablando suave rezando por no arruinar el momento.

—Sí, pero no creí que fueran tan bonitos.

Le sonrió. Nunca nadie había halagado sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y, acorde a toda la información que había reunido y la forma en la que Jake lo había tratado desde su llegada, acercó su boca a la suya y le dio el que fue el primer beso de muchos que seguirían tanto aquella tarde como el resto de los días.

No importa qué vueltas estén escritas para ellos dos, en qué mundo se ubiquen o cuánta distancia los separe, siempre van a estar destinados a encontrarse. Esta vez, gracias a una pequeña cafetería cerca de una universidad.

* * *

Bonus:

—Bueno, ahora, a ver tu película pedorra —expresó volviendo a ponerse los lentes, tratando de disimular el color rojo que invadía sus mejillas.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Ya está? —contestó, con un dejo de indignación e incredulidad fingidas en su voz.

—Sí, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Flores? ¿Música? ¿O quizás… que te corra por todo el departamento con una _katana_ de hace tres siglos? Decime, eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

Jake rio y fue hasta donde estaba Dirk para hacerle una llave con el objeto de tirarlo sobre el sillón. Sin embargo, el otro fue más rápido y la esquivó, devolviendo ese movimiento con la funda de una espada para hacerlo caer sobre las almohadas. Hecho eso, le depositó un beso en la frente y puso “play” a la película, la peor película de los últimos veinte años.


End file.
